Not Ever Enough
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: During a fight with a girl named Rachel, Sierra learns the truth about why her mother isn't in her life.


**Not Good Enough**

**Summary: During a fight with a girl named Rachel, Sierra learns the truth about why her mother isn't in her life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live or any of it's characters. I only own the storyline and my OCs. Sierra is fourteen in this. Rachel, the OC is sixteen, almost seventeen. Oliver and Kyle's six year old, adoptive son, Will is six.**

"What do you think you're doing trying to take my spot?" Rachel Lee Sawyer asked Sierra Fish, hands on her hips as she glared down at the teenage girl. "I've been trying out for the dance team for two years. And you just try out, and you get the spot?"

Sierra rolled her eyes as she gathered her hair, wet from her shower into a ponytail. She straightened out her blue jeans and the tee-shirt that she wore before turning her attention to the girl who had spoken to her. "Honestly Rachel. Maybe if you didn't act as if things should be handed down to you, you'd be on the team. I didn't make the decision to be placed on here. My family is hardl rich enough to get the school to do what they want, and even if they did, they have more integrity than that."

Rachel's green eyes darkened and her tanned knuckles turned white as she clenched the fabric of her dress. "How dare you insinuate anything! Your own mother being what she was..." And then, the redhead chuckled. "Oh...that's right! You never knew her. And I doubt your fag fathers would tell you anything." Beside her, Jasmine Walsh and Katie Deaver giggled.

At those words, the younger girl stood up, walked over to Rachel, her petite form tense as she fixed the older girl with a glare. "Shut up about my parents. You don't know the first thing about them!" In her head, she counted to ten and took a calming breath, shutting her blue eyes before they fluttered back open.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. You see, your mother was a _whore_. She was so desperate for her sister's husband that she fucked him. And then she fucked your father. She tried to pretend like you were his, but it was eventually found out who your father really was. She had you in a cabin, and then disappeared into a lake. When she came back, it wasn't for _you_, it was for your dear uncle...and cousin, of course. She was going to claim your aunt's identity. She'd gotten surgery to look like her and everything. You were never a thought in her mind." The older girl's words were cruel and cold, her stare intense. A smirk was curved upon her lips.

Sierra blinked back tears and shook her head. That couldn't possibly be true. If it was, surely her family would've said _something._ "I don't believe you." She denied.

"That's so sad." Rachel exclaimed, her eyes all wide and innocent. "You think I'm lying? Well then, _fine_ go home and ask your daddy dearest all about your mother. Ask him what kind of person Stacy Morasco really was. Just don't come crying to me when you realise that everything I've said is the truth." With that, Rachel turned on her heel, her two airheaded best friends following behind her.

During the ride home, Sierra was silent. She just stared out the window as her six year old brother William sat beside of her and read his Peter Pan book.

Kyle glanced into the rearview mirror worriedly. He knew that something bad must've happened today at the school. Whether during classes or during her audition. His and Oliver's little girl's face was red and tearstreaked and her blue eyes were dull, not filled with their usual vibrant happiness. He and Oliver would need to speak with her when they got home.

Oliver couldn't help but wonder what had happened that had gotten his little girl so down. She was being so quiet. Something that was beyond unusual for her. Usually, Sierra didn't want to shut up. She'd talk to anyone. It was part of her personality and it usually charmed everybody that she met.

As soon as they were parked, Sierra unhooked her seatbelt and jumped out, startling her little brother. She ran into the house and in the living room and taking the picture that her dad and and papa had placed on the mantel. It was of her mother. A picture that Aunt GiGi had given her. It had been her dad who'd decided to put it there.

Her parents walked into the living room, her dad held Will in his arms. "Sierra? Sweetie, what's wrong?" He questioned her. He put Will down and walked over so her could see what had caught his little girl's attention. He sucked in a breath as he saw Stacy's pretty face stare back at him. He knelt down next to Will and said, "Hey, Will why don't you go get your Harry Potter films from upstairs, hmm? You, papa, Sierra, and I can have a movie night. We could order some pizza and everything."

The little boy's brown eyes widened beneath his floppy brown locks and he exclaimed, "Okay!". He hightailed it up the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him.

Once Will was out of the room, Kyle and Oliver's complete focus went to Sierra. "Did something happen at school today, sweetheart?" Kyle asked as he knelt beside two of the most important people in his life. He reached out a hand to run through his daughter's ponytail.

"Rachel Sawyer told me that my mother was a whore." Sierra said simply as her attention finally turned to them. "She told me about the things that mom did. About how obsessed she was, with Uncle Rex and how she was going to pretend that he was my father. And she told me that mom got surgeries to look like Auntie Gigi, too. Is that true?"

Oliver swallowed hard and exchanged a glance with his husband. "Listen, Sierra, what you have to understand is that your mother was sick. I don't think that she really understood what she was doing."

"So it's true." Sierra whispered quietly, tears streaked down her cheeks once more. "Why wasn't I enough for her? You guys would've let her see me. Why would she want to pretend to be someone else, instead?"

Kyle groaned and engulfed the teenage girl into a hug before holding her at arms length. "You listen to me Sierra Rose, you are definitely enough. Your dad, brother, and I love you. Shane, Rex, Gigi, and Roxi love you. Drew loves you. So many people care about you, Sierra. And you know what? Your mother had problems, she wasn't always the best, but she loved you too. She's the one who named you. You can't think badly of yourself because of what happened to her."

The teen looked up and smiled at her parents and threw her arms around both of them. "I love you guys." She whispered. She pulled back as she heard her brother running down the stairs. Things were far from perfect. Eventually, she and her dad, papa, Aunt GiGi, and Uncle Rex would all need to sit down and talk about this. But in this moment, she was content to sit with the people who loved her and watch these movies.

**The End**


End file.
